gw2blackflamefandomcom-20200214-history
Natassa Romanova
"Do try to corner me in that dark alley... yes, that's it... now you have me right where I want you." =General Info= Personality Placeholder text. Public Knowledge * Sister of Boris Romanov. Rumours * Placeholder text. =Biography= My Story Krytan Politics Tyria can be a harsh world, even more so for the youngest daughter of a poor Ebonhawke family. As if the constant siege by the charr army outside the city walls was not enough, Natassa was forced to deal with a mother who sold her company in order to feed her two children and an absent father who was most likely rotting in a ditch somewhere. Forcing to rely on her own skills and her brother's support, the young Ascalonian took the first steps in what would be a bloody path. As a young girl, Natassa displayed a natural talent for acrobatics and deception. Her swift hands and a silvery tongue, complemented her brother’s strength and barbed wit, keeping both alive as they struggled through as street rats. Eventually, Natassa and her brother found a place in a local gang where Natassa put her slim body and natural agility to use on second story/high wire jobs, and eventually ‘delicate’ situations, earning the nickname "Spider" for her ability to scale the "smoothest of walls" or shimmy through the "narrowest of cracks". During one such delicate operation, Natassa caught her first taste of a life outside the petty politics of the street gangs. As she followed a mark from above through the eastern commons, a wild fanfares of noises and colors in the form of flags, pennants, confetti, and, and gyrating acrobatics surged forwards to obscure her target. Her eyes danced at the spectacle below until her target pulled away from the crowds down the road. The desire to follow him to his treasures and remaining loyal to her gang battled bitterly for a span of heartbeats as the second desire pulled her to hop down and follow the bright, musical display. In the end, her feet carried her after the mark while her heart and subconscious subtly yearned over the phantom of the circus’ lure. Defending Shaemoor The opportunity for Natassa to pull herself free of gang life presented itself years later, far from their home town of Ebonhawke. On a dare to steal a trophy from the Seraph, Natassa and her brother sauntered their way towards the gates of Divinity’s Reach. There, they were mistaken for local militia for their arms and armor. Mustered out with others who either eagerly rushed forward or balked in protest, Natassa and her brother found themselves locked in a battle to defend the village and garrison of Shaemoor. During the conflict, the centaur brought the forces of nature to bear against the human defenders in the form of a massive elemental. Using her honed abilities, Natassa was one of the few that struggled forward to strike a fatal blow against the manifest magic. The resulting explosion knocked Natassa and her brother unconscious for several days. Upon waking, they both discovered that very few walked away from the fight and many were presumed dead - including themselves. By unspoken consent, and personally haunted by the sights and sounds of the circus from years before, Natassa and her brother jumped on the opportunity to strike away from the confining life of the streets lords for something hopefully better. The Perils of Friendship However, gut feelings honed over the years of avoiding blades in the dark and being cornered in back alleys told Natassa that she and her brother were not yet free of the influences of their past. The first indicator was their survival being discovered by a friend still in the gang. In their absence, he was given a mission that was far over his head. After a short discussion, the siblings decided to help him with the hope of an opportunity to permanently severe their ties with the gang and their past. The Apothecary The opportunity arrived on Seraph wings for their defense of Shaemoor had been noted by Logan Thackery. Upon witnessing their connection with the gang in question, the Seraph commander offered aid for aid if Natassa and her brother helped him with a problem. Having been raised that a person’s power stems directly with the power of those who have their backs, Natassa and her brother accepted. For Natassa, the cunning logic was simple; who better to help wash away their past than the forces that directly opposed them in their youth? Going Undercover Natassa did not anticipate her own reaction to meeting Logan Thackery's co-conspirator in the defense of Divinity's Reach, Countess Anise - the leader of the Shining Blades - and a woman that would forever shape Natassa's views of herself. Enlisted for her subtlety and armed with a growing knowledge of her former gang's activities, Natassa silently swept through their forces. Ever tightening her web around the leader and doers of the gang, Natassa eventually discovered and employed the myriad arts and crafts of toxins and poisons as deadly as the largest Widows of her namesake. The Greater Good Eventually, the combined efforts of Natassa, her brother, and the Seraph uncovered and overcame the plans to poison huge sections of Divinity’s Reach. This act confronted Natassa with the decision of personal desire and loyalty to old friends over the sacrifice for the good of all. As harsh as it was, a bitter choice was made and many in Divinity’s Reach remained unaware that one man’s life was traded for theirs. Regardless of the price paid, the siblings now had a view of the bigger picture and their past no longer weighted them down, but offered them the tools with which they would protect their future and establish themselves in their new life. Breaking the Blade Placeholder text. Shadows of the Past Placeholder text. The Floating Grizwhirl Placeholder text. Clown College Placeholder text. Into the Woods Placeholder text. The Ringmaster Placeholder text. Traitor to the Queen Placeholder text. Order Neophyte Placeholder text. Helping Hands Placeholder text. The Battle of Claw Island Placeholder text. Forming the Pact Placeholder text. Victory or Death Placeholder text.= Living Story: Season 1 Placeholder text. Living Story: Season 2 Placeholder text. Gates of Maguuma Placeholder text. Entaglement Placeholder text. The Dragon's Reach: Part 1 Placeholder text. The Dragon's Reach: Part 2 Placeholder text. Echoes of the Past Placeholder text. Category:Humans Category:Thieves Category:Ascalonians Category:Street Rats Category:Order of Whispers Category:Lost Blood